pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Liscovine
Robert Liscovine is a punk-version of Phineas and the son of Irving and Adyson. He usually imitates Phineas Flynn (his rival). Biography Created in a generated egg by Phineas. Phineas gave it to Adyson, the Fireside Girl. Adyson and Irving was in Paris, France when Robert was born. He usually picks kids who were younger than him. When he reach 10, his family decided to move to Danville. He became a magician in the circus there. There he also met a girl named Raven Cartridge, though they didn't form a relationship. One time, he met Isabella, thinking it was Raven. He started to date with her until Isabella asked if he's really Phineas. Robert said he's not him and the eventually broke up. When walking in the park, he finally met the real Raven. Raven called him Alternate Phineas because he looks like him. In 2030, they married and got kids named Roberta and Karen. Relationships Isabella Garcia-Shapiro He first met her in a park one night. She fell in love with him in the first sight, thinking it was Phineas. He spread the news that he loved Isabella. He dated and hang out together for at least two months. They suddenly broke up when Isabella asked that if he's the real Phineas. After they broke up, Robert realized that Isabella help him being a good guy rather than a bully. Phineas Flynn Even though they are rivals, Robert constantly commenting every words Phineas says. One of the most embarrassing thing he said when Phineas is talking to Xavier. Robert said that he's Xavier's uncle too. He also began bullying the people who hurts Phineas. Sometimes, he encourage them to fight with him. Phineas became tired with Robert and decided to run away. Candace Flynn Robert and Candace doesn't go very well. Robert once talk to Candace but awkwardly greeted each other. Candace seems to like him but doesn't know much each other. Raven Cartridge Robert's co-performer in the circus. He fell in love with her when he first move to Danville. She totally looked like a dark Isabella. She is also mean when it comes to public. Like Robert, she bullies people too. Robert mistaken Isabella one time. Robert finally saw the real Raven and became lovers. Raven never asked if Robert was Phineas. If somebody messes up with Raven, Robert would start a fight with that guy. In the later years, they married and got kids called Roberta and Karen (whose real name was Kenneth. He was named Karen because Raven thinks' he's a girl in the first sight). Trivia *In Facebook, Phineas announce to that he will have a rival called Robert. He was originally going to be used to stop a "war" in there. *He is designed to look like Phineas. *Robert's parents is originally going to be Adyson and Buford's but Irving replaced Buford in the second thought. *Robert is constantly bullying in a certain page in Facebook. *He's earned the nickname "Evil Phineas" or "Ph!neas" when he talked to Phineas once. Category:Males Category:Characters from the future Category:User:Patricia Verlean Category:French Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Characters from a foreign country Category:Suspected Mary Sues Category:Kids Category:Teens